All research involving the use of laboratory animals at the Indiana University School of dentistry is conducted within its internally-located, AAALAC-accredited Animal Research Facility on the Indianapolis campus and a similarly-accredited satellite facility (Laboratory Animal Resources) on the Bloomington campus. To meet the increased demands for Laboratory animal use by investigators within the School of Dentistry, this proposal is designed to support renovations to expand the available space within these two facilities and to improve the efficiency of utilizing the space through the construction of laminar air-flow caging units. In addition, major support equipment (including an autoclave, an automatic washer, a mixer for synthetic diets and an electronic animal balance) is requested to upgrade the equipment available within the Facility. The Specific Aims of this proposal are to: (1) provide two additional rooms for housing rodents and six runs for housing large dogs; (2) provide a research support room plus a storage room in each facility; (3) upgrade existing animal rooms by refinishing the floors in nine rooms; (4) improve efficiency of utilizing the new rodent rooms by installing ventilated Caging units; (5) improve ability to maintain sanitation standards by purchasing an autoclave and bottle washer; and (6) improve the quality of research support by purchasing a diet mixer and an electronic animal balance. These renovations and acquisitions will allow us to provide the necessary space for housing all the animals required by investigators and to comply with sanitation standards as well as all other regulations regarding the care and use of animals in research.